


Stupid for You

by caimani



Series: Lemonade [1]
Category: As It Is (Band), Set It Off (Band), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: Patty is cute. Awsten likes Patty. Cody likes Patty. Homecoming is coming soon. There might be a conflict here.





	Stupid for You

**Author's Note:**

> so heres my 900th monster au
> 
> ALSO: like towards the end of this fic, I mention a nuckelavee. if you dont know what that is, it's this genuinely creepy monster that basically looks like a human corpse on a horse corpse. but uh. worse. be careful if you're gonna look it up.

Here’s the thing. Awsten has never been a pining-from-a-distance kind of guy. If he likes someone, he goes straight up to them and tells them. Most of the time, he gets turned down, but at least he doesn’t carry around his feelings for weeks and weeks. 

At least… that’s how it’s always been. Until Monster High. Until Patty Walters.

Patty is beautiful. He’s smart and sweet and thoughtful and his laugh can light up a whole room. Since Awsten started at this school, he can barely keep Patty out of his thoughts. He had picked this school because he thought it sounded cool; he wasn’t expecting to fall for someone so quickly.

And it’s not like Patty is unapproachable. It’s just… Awsten doesn’t know how to approach him without fucking things up. On top of everything else, he’s a vampire and… ugh. How perfect is that? Awsten’s never really fantasized about a vampire drinking his blood, but he’s definitely been fantasizing about Patty leaning in close to him… those pretty fangs pricking the skin of his neck… god. 

So instead of doing what he’s always done and walk up to Patty to say, ‘Hey I think you’re really cool, do you wanna hang out sometime?’ he sulks in his dorm and vents to Jawn about it.

“I’m kind of regretting agreeing to room with you,” Jawn says, interrupting Awsten’s daily Patty talk. “Can we talk about something else? Like that English Lit project coming up instead?”

“No,” Awsten says. “I don’t care about that right now.”

Jawn huffs and a small tongue of bright orange fire escapes his lips. “What about Homecoming? You’re gonna come and watch the game, right? I heard we’re playing against some all-shapeshifter prep school.”

Awsten’s mind comes to a crashing halt. “Oh my god. Homecoming.”

“Yeah, it’s—” 

“The dance!” Awsten yells, jumping off from where he had been sitting on top of his desk so he could pace around the room. “What if Patty asks someone else to go with him? Wait, do you think he’s going to go with his friends?” That would be… better, probably, if Awsten just had to see Patty hanging out with Ben and Ali and Foley. 

“I don’t know, maybe?” Jawn says. “Or Cody Carson might ask him out.”

Awsten freezes mid-pace. “What?”

Jawn gives him a look. “You haven’t noticed? They have band together.” 

So do plenty of other people at this school. But none of them are nearly as daunting as half-demon Cody Carson. He’s funny and charismatic and pretty and fucking larger than life. If he’s Awsten’s competition for asking Patty to Homecoming, then he’s fucked. 

“And sometimes Cody looks at Patty the way you do. All day-dreamy and stupid.”

Awsten stares at Jawn in horror and then runs from the room.

~~~

Cody isn’t scared of anything. Okay, no, that’s a lie. He’s not scared of physical harm or that kinda shit. The powers that he inherited from his demon mother make him feel secure, no matter where he is. He’s not exactly scared of humans either. And he’s not intimidated by most other monsters. Most of them.

But Ali Testo terrifies him. Cody is pretty sure only monsters with magic can feel the cryptid’s uncanny magic-canceling aura, but that doesn’t make it any less spooky. And it’s all dialed up to eleven by the fact that nobody— not even Ali himself— knows exactly what kind of cryptid he is.

And of course, because Ali and Ben and Foley are always hanging around the amazing and gorgeous Patty Walters, that means Cody is terrified to ask him to Homecoming.

“Ali’s not a creepy guy, you know,” Zach says while he, Maxx, Dan, and Cody are all sitting together at lunch. “He’s pretty chill. He can’t help his aura. And, like, Ben and Foley both have magic too. They still hang out with him.”

“I just…” Cody drops his head onto the table. “I feel like he’s… if I went and asked Patty and it didn’t go well, I feel like he’d kill me.”

Maxx snorts. “I don’t think any of those guys are capable of killing anyone. Except Patty.”

“Should I, like, do something?” Cody mumbles into the surface of the table. “Give them all presents? Get on their good side before I ask Patty?”

“I think you’re overthinking this,” Dan says. “You can go straight to Patty if you want. Maybe wait ‘til he’s alone though.”

“Also, hurry up with that,” Maxx chimes in again. “Cause I overheard that Awsten Knight wants to do that too.”

“Awsten?” Cody repeats. He glances across the lunchroom at the table where the werewolf normally sits with his friends. Awsten is staring straight at him with a heated scowl on his face. Cody’s heart picks up its pace. God damn it. Awsten Knight is like a hundred times cuter than him. If he asks first, Patty’s not even going to consider Cody.

“Fuck it,” Cody says, getting up. “I’m going to ask Patty now.” He almost starts walking away from the table, but he halts just in time to look at Dan. “Do I look okay?”

Dan facepalms. 

“Just go!” Zach says, waving his arm urgently. 

Maxx snickers. “Oh man, this is going to be so good.” 

Cody tries not to dwell on the banshee’s warning and instead starts walking across the lunchroom towards Patty’s table. Unfortunately, Awsten also gets up and starts running— not at Patty, but at Cody. 

Awsten bares his half-shifted canine teeth as he jumps and leaps at Cody. Cody barely has enough time to cross his arms in front of him before the werewolf knocks him to the ground. He quickly flips them over and pins Awsten’s wrists to the ground before he can start clawing at Cody’s face. All around them, other students are getting up to watch the fight. Damn it.

“You really wanna start this here?” Cody hisses at Awsten as blue sparks of hellfire flicker in and out of existence around them, keeping the onlookers back. 

“I want to _stop you_ here,” Awsten snaps back. He thrashes beneath Cody, and Cody has to press harder to keep him down. He looks like he’s about a split second away from fully shifting into a wolf. 

“Okay, _both_ of you need to stop,” comes a new voice. Cody looks up right as a blue flaming hand reaches down to grab Awsten’s shoulder. Oh. He knows who that is. Cody leans back and gets off of Awsten.

Geoff yanks Awsten upright and starts dragging him away. Cody looks around, thankful that no teachers have shown up, and escapes into the crowd, in the opposite direction that Geoff is taking Awsten. Suddenly, halfway back to his table, he remembers why he got up in the first place. He looks back towards Patty’s table.

But the vampire and his friends are gone.

~~~

As soon as Geoff lets go of Awsten, he’s storming away, trying to outpace the hellhound. It’s not working as well as he’d like. At least Geoff isn’t lecturing him like Jawn usually does.

“Why’d you have to go and get in the way?” Awsten growls. He stops moving when he turns a corner sees Jawn standing in his way. The half-dragon’s wings are extended to block Awsten from going down the hallway.

“Because you don’t actually want to get detention for fighting?” Jawn says in a tone that promises a long lecture. “And you’d lose against Cody anyway?”

Awsten narrows his eyes and heads in a new direction, away from Jawn and Geoff. Soon, Otto appears floating beside him, following Awsten as he stomps off with no destination in mind. Awsten swats at Otto, but his hand just passes through the poltergeist’s body. Fuck him. 

“For the record,” Otto says. “I don’t think Cody would go all out on you.”

“Thanks,” Awsten says without actually meaning it. “Next time I’ll rip his throat out.”

Otto grimaces. “Is it really worth it though? Cody’s cool, you know.”

“He’s not fucking cool,” Awsten says. Cody is annoyingly perfect and Awsten hates how inferior he feels comparing himself to him. A half-demon versus a werewolf? Any monster with a standards (besides another werewolf) would go for the half-demon without a second thought. Cody’s all powerful and mysterious and hot in every sense of the word. Fucking damn it. 

Awsten stops as he runs into the end of the hallway. Annoyed at the layout of the fucking school, he turns and pushes open a door to a stairwell.

“Patty probably saw you guys fighting,” Otto says.

Ugh. That’s true, he was right there. How embarrassing. Awsten needs to do something about that. To repair his image or something. He probably can’t win against Cody in a fair fight if the half-demon is taking it seriously. 

“Can you do something to like, sabotage him?” Awsten says, turning to face Otto.

Otto blinks in confusion. “What?”

“Like… I don’t know. Make Cody look like an idiot,” Awsten says. “It’ll make me look cooler.”

Otto crosses his arms. “I don’t think that’ll help.”

Awsten scowls and starts off again. “Fine. I’ll figure it out on my own then.”

“Good luck,” Otto says before vanishing. 

Fuck. What the hell is Awsten supposed to do? He needs to do something fast before Cody gets to Patty. Cody knows what’s up now. And he’s so fucking cool, Awsten doesn’t stand a chance. 

No, that’s not the right way to think. Awsten is awesome. He’s nice, he’s polite, he’s been told he’s a good kisser, and he’s a pretty good student when he’s not distracted by other things. He might not be a half-demon, but in his wolf form, he’s fucking sexy. And in his human form too.

Awsten takes the stairs up to the roof and shuts the door behind him. He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath, trying to pick through all the smells of the school. 

Cody’s smell is distinctive. There’s nothing like it— nothing like him— in the entire school. 

And it’s coming from right below him, at the back of the building.

Awsten’s eyes snap open and he hurries over to the edge of the roof to look down. Cody is alone, walking away from the building and towards the pond. Awsten’s heart leaps when he sees that Patty, Ben, and Foley are gathered near the pond now, sitting on the grass under the trees. 

Oh hell no.

~~~

Okay, this is going to be just fine. Sure, that mess in the lunchroom a couple minutes ago was… not great… but Cody can move past that. ‘Hey guys, haha did you see that back there? Glad that didn’t get any worse. Hey, mind if I sit with you?’ And somehow he could take the conversation to Homecoming and ask if Patty had plans. Yeah, asking him out in front of Ben and Foley would be awkward, but Cody would rather ask now before—

“HEY YOU LITTLE DEMON BITCH!” 

Cody flinches back as something drops from the sky in front of him and lands heavily in the grass. Oh god no, it’s Awsten. 

Awsten picks himself up and leaps at Cody again, his mouth full of fangs and his body starting to shift into his wolf form. Cody’s been curious about what Awsten looks like as a wolf, but he’d really rather not learn right here and now. He jumps back to avoid Awsten’s attack. Jesus fuck, Awsten is being fucking reckless today.

Cody clenches his hands into fists and blue hellfire burns in his vision. He reaches out and grabs Awsten by the neck when he charges at Cody again. Awsten— fully in wolf form by now— snarls and snaps, furious. Cody throws him to the ground. 

“What the fuck are you—” he begins, but he doesn’t get to finish his sentence. 

Awsten is fucking fast. He isn’t even dazed by the force of Cody’s throw and he’s back in Cody’s face again, swiping with his claws. Instinctively, hellfire flares in a protective shield around Cody and Awsten backs off with a yelp.

But then he’s charging at Cody again, knocking Cody to the ground even despite the hellfire surrounding Cody. The fall knocks the breath out of Cody’s lungs and he gasps. 

Awsten opens his jaws menacingly. Cody narrows his eyes at him. This little fucker. He’s going to get both himself and Cody kicked out of the damn school. 

Time to go a little crazy. Cody reaches for the power inside himself that he usually leaves alone. He concentrates it on Awsten, with the intent turn back. The werewolf twitches and trembles, and then he backs off shakily and mechanically as his transformation reverses. 

A headache quickly builds in Cody’s skull, but he grits his teeth and continues forcing Awsten to change back until he’s in his human form again. Awsten collapses on the ground in front of Cody’s feet, panting. 

“You goddamn bastard,” Awsten says in a hoarse voice. “The fuck did you do?”

“The fuck are _you_ doing?” Cody says angrily. He steals a quick look towards the lake and winces when he sees Patty and Ben and Foley watching. Fuck. He reaches down and grabs Awsten by the collar of his uniform shirt and drags him around the side of the building, out of sight. Awsten doesn’t put up a struggle.

Cody drops him on the grass and glares down at Awsten. Then, all of the fight leaves him. Awsten’s not moving.

“Oh fuck,” Cody whispers. He kneels down to feel for a pulse. Once he confirms that Awsten has just passed out, he slumps down onto the ground, leaning against the wall of the building. God, his head hurts.

Well. Attempt number two didn’t work well. And now he’s got Awsten unconscious next to him. Cody groans and closes his eyes for a moment, in the hopes his headache might start to go away. Nope. 

Cody looks down at Awsten. The werewolf actually looks nice when he’s asleep. It’s probably just the guarantee that when he’s not awake, he’s not actively trying to maim Cody, but… he’s kind of cute. No, he’s really cute.

Cody reaches down to move Awsten’s hair out of his eyes. Before he touches him, however, he stops and shakes his head. 

“What the hell is going on,” he says to himself.

~~~

Alright. Maybe Awsten is going about this the wrong way.

After waking up in his room (with no idea how he’d gotten there; the last thing he remembered was shapeshifting so he could kick Cody’s ass), he’s decided maybe he should go and find Patty. Instead of knocking Cody down a few steps, he should maybe just go for complimenting Patty and being nice. He might not be as cool or irresistible as Cody, but he’s charming and genuine. He’s a fucking catch. 

The only problem with that plan is that he’s not sure where Patty is. Awsten can’t find any of his useless friends to help him out, so he’s on his own. He smells the air as he searches through the school campus, trying to pick out the scents of vampires. There are unfortunately a lot of vampires at Monster High, which makes the task of locating just one of them a lot harder than finding the one and only half-demon. 

He tries all the places he knows Patty hangs out at first, but turns up with nothing. No Patty, and no Ali, Ben, and Foley either. Awsten doesn’t give up though, and tries the dorms next. A sudden thought seizes him halfway through the dorms, and he turns and heads quickly for the band practice rooms. 

He opens the first one without even bothering to check the scent.

Cody is in there. 

Alone.

Awsten breathes a sigh of relief that Patty isn’t in there with him. Instead, Cody has his back to the door as he’s opening his instrument case. Whatever the fuck he plays. 

Cody looks back and his face falls when he sees Awsten. 

“The hell do you want?” he says, closing his instrument case with a snap.

“Nothing,” Awsten says, and shuts the door. He breaks into a run, hoping to get away before Cody can emerge from the practice room. It seems like his luck is shitty today. Before he can even leave the band hallway, Cody grabs him and spins him around.

“The fuck is your deal?” Cody demands. “What was that earlier? Do you hate me so much you wanna kill me?”

...No, Awsten doesn’t want to hurt Cody. He’s just. Jealous as hell.

Awsten bites his lip and looks away so he’s not looking the half-demon in the eyes. Don’t act on instinct, he’s not asking for a fight, don’t act on instinct, he’s not asking for a fight.

“What, you don’t want to fight me now that you know I can force-reverse your transformation?”

Awsten’s eyes snap open. “What the fuck did you just say?” he snarls. Inside he’s panicking. What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck. Force-reverse his transformation? What? Did that really happen? Awsten can’t remember shit. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

Cody smirks confidently. “What, you don’t remember?”

Awsten reaches out to grab Cody’s shirt so he could fucking shake the answers out of the asshole. 

But a stern voice stops them both.

“ _Awsten Knight, Cody Carson, both of you, in my office, now._ ”

Awsten immediately lets go of Cody like he’s been burned. He whirls around to see, at the far end of the hallway, one of the scariest teachers at all of Monster High.

Mr. Black, a nuckelavee.

~~~

It’s not exactly detention. It’s just sitting in silence right next to Awsten for an hour as Mr. Black does some work at his desk. Technically it’s a detention-esque punishment, but not an official detention that could probably get them both barred from attending Homecoming. Which would supremely suck.

So they’ve gotten off lucky. Cody knows most of the other teachers at this school would be doing much worse to him and Awsten if they caught them fighting. While Mr. Black’s aura is as terrifying and unpredictable as ever, it seems like he’s in a generous mood right now.

Cody been staring at the floor and trying to think of anything else as the time slowly passes. He can tell Awsten’s losing his mind at having to stay silent, but thankfully the werewolf hasn’t done anything to annoy Mr. Black. Proof he at least has half a sense of self-preservation. 

Cody could swear time is slowing down in the dead silence, but he’s pretty sure Mr. Black doesn’t have that kind of ability. Probably not.

Finally, after agonizing and desperately trying to imagine himself in any place besides this office for what feels like a week, Mr. Black stands up from his desk.

“ _You may leave,_ ” he says. “ _I’d better not catch you fighting again. Or there will be consequences worse than you can imagine._ ”

Cody swallows. “Yes, Mr. Black,” he says hurriedly as he scoots out of the office, followed closely by Awsten.

He speedwalks away, glad to put as much distance between himself and the nuckelavee teacher. It feels like Mr. Black is still watching him, though, no matter how far he’s going. Heart pounding in his chest, he looks over his shoulder.

No nuckelavee, but Awsten is still right behind him for some reason. 

“You got lucky back there,” he says to Cody.

Oh not this again. Cody turns away from Awsten and starts walking a bit faster. Can’t they just finish this day without another fight? He doesn’t actually want to fight Awsten any more. He never really wanted to fight him. Although he’s kind of glad it happened earlier, since it gave him the opportunity to see Awsten in wolf form. Ferocious and strong and absolutely breathtaking.

Wait.

“Quit running away from me!” Awsten shouts. “I’m gonna talk to you.”

“Talk or goad me into another fight?” Cody mutters under his breath. He picks up his pace, although it sounds like Awsten is gaining on him. Fuck.

“I remembered what you did earlier,” Awsten says. “Outside? That’s fucking cheating!”

Was it really? Cody had gotten the worst headache in the world after using his powers, and he had to get both Jawn and Geoff to come help him get Awsten back to his dorm room because he was so drained. He’d taken a break and then left for the band rooms to do something less strenuous. He still feels kind of weak right now, not that he’s going to show that weakness in front of Awsten. 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you!” Awsten yells. 

Cody is suddenly tackled from behind and pressed against the wall. He wrestles himself around to face Awsten, finding that the werewolf is glaring at him just like before. 

This is getting kind of ridiculous. Cody tries to grab Awsten to flip their positions, but Awsten dances backward out of his reach. 

“If you’re going to fight, then fight fair,” Awsten says.

“That’s funny,” Cody says. “Didn’t seem like you wanted to fight fair earlier.”

“I mean, don’t fucking pull demon bullshit on me,” Awsten says. “You’re already strong as shit, you don’t need anything else tipping the scale.”

Cody laughs. “Awsten, I don’t actually want to fight you. Not even over Patty.”

Awsten charges blindly forward at the mention of Patty, and Cody seizes the opportunity he’s presented with. He catches Awsten easily, swings him around, and pins him against the wall, holding him still with the tiniest bit of demonic power. Just enough to keep him there.

Just enough that Awsten is immediately aware of what’s going on. His face lights up with anger.

“I said no demon bullshit!” he yells.

“Yeah,” Cody says. “I didn’t exactly agree.”

Awsten struggles beneath Cody, but he can’t break free. “So what,” he says. “You gonna gloat? Talk about how you don’t need to beat me to prove you’re the hottest shit at this school? I don’t fucking care, I—”

And. 

Cody doesn’t really think about it.

He kisses Awsten, maybe to shut him up, maybe for some other reason.

But Awsten goes still under him for a second. Then he’s kissing back, just as fierce as any of his attacks have been all day. Cody drops the demonic force and Awsten grabs his hair and digs into his scalp with a hint of claws and it’s so fucking amazing and Cody doesn’t really know what’s happening but—

“Wow. That’s nice.”

Cody breaks away from Awsten and jumps back like he’s just been burned. He turns with a growing pit of churning anxiety in his stomach. That sensation might be from Awsten’s taunts, it might be from kissing Awsten, but most of it is probably from the fact that Patty Walters is standing about ten feet away from them both, smiling like he’s just found his birthday present early.

Cody can’t get his mind working to even come up with something to say.

Patty sticks his hands into his uniform pockets. “I’ve been wanting to ask you two something,” he says pleasantly. “I want both of you to come to Homecoming with me. And maybe stick around with me afterwards. Because I like you both. And it looks like you like each other too.”

Cody looks from Patty to Awsten. What the hell is going on?

Patty smiles and takes a step forward. “That is, if you two can keep from getting in detention until then.”

“That wasn’t my fault—” Awsten starts.

“No, both of you were at fault,” Patty says, walking over to Awsten. Awsten goes still as Patty reaches out to hold his face and press a soft kiss to his cheek. “Mostly you, Awsten. But you’re cute, so I can deal with that.”

Awsten opens his mouth, probably to protest, and Patty closes it and taps his finger against Awsten’s lips. “Shh,” he says. “Just say you’ll come to Homecoming with me, okay?”

Awsten nods, and Cody notices a tremor run through the werewolf’s body.

Patty then turns to lock eyes with Cody. And something in the weight of his gaze tells Cody that he’d better listen to Patty if he knows what’s good for him. He feels like he’s standing on thin ice right now. It’s a strange feeling and Cody has no idea how he feels about it.

“You’ll go to Homecoming with me, right Cody?” Patty says.

Cody isn’t sure whether to feel relieved or confused. He’s caught between both, but looking at Patty starting to pet Awsten’s hair… he wants to be a part of that more than he wants to understand exactly what’s going on right now.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> this ship is now called carknighters thank you very much for checking it out.  
> its fucking brilliant Im gonna write more of it soon

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lonely Smiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426777) by [The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own/pseuds/The_Best_Damn_Dress_I_Own)




End file.
